


Kiimota Holiday Threeshot Collection

by Psychiccupid



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Birthday, Christmas, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Threeshot, Valentine's Day, three-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychiccupid/pseuds/Psychiccupid
Summary: A collection of three short stories following the relationship of Kaito Momota and K1-B0 through three holidays in an HPA setting!Day 1: BirthdayDay 2: ChristmasDay 3: Valentine's DayGifted and Dedicated to one of my dearest friends for her birthday!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Harukawa Maki/Yonaga Angie, K1-B0/Momota Kaito, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. Day 1: Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MitsubachiAria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsubachiAria/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ARIA! I LOVE YOU TO THE MOON AND BACK! //pun VERY much intended ;)
> 
> Thank you so much for being in my life! 
> 
> I truly, truly hope you enjoy!
> 
> Beta read by the wonderful and talented [Slowpoke_Curry](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Slowpoke_Curry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a normal day for Kaito Momota...
> 
> ... or is it?

When Kaito woke up, he firmly believed that it was just a normal day. He greeted his consciousness like he did every morning - by sleeping until one minute before his alarm was set to go off, then frantically throwing the blanket off and running to get ready to leave his dorm within the next fifteen minutes, lest he be late. The first minute was spent removing his pajamas and replacing it with his Hope’s Peak Academy uniform, and the remaining fourteen minutes were dedicated to making sure his hair was _perfect_. And it was. So, he left with his head held high, his infectious smile going from ear-to-ear, and one arm of his blazer uselessly draped over his right shoulder instead of wearing the damn thing. (Noticing his preference for this style, Tsumugi had sewn a snap into the garment so that it could remain latched throughout the day, as a belated birthday present to the aspiring astronaut. Here it was: the fruit of her efforts - not faltering for a moment even as he ran ecstatically to get to his classroom.)

He made it to his seat just as the bell rang, and Miu gleefully bellowed, “SAFE!” to which the rest of the class chuckled along, but it died down as their professor showed up to give the rowdy group their assignments for the day. 

Kaito looked to the fancy screen mounted into his desk as the words ‘KEEBO’S LAB’ popped up on screen, causing the tall man to blush and fidget. He couldn’t help it - despite all of his attempts to become attracted to one of the girls in this class, he fell harder and harder for the brains, hope, and determination of the Ultimate Roboticist. His crush was so bad that the idea that he’d be spending today in their lab was making him undeniably flustered, and it took his two best friends poking him in the shoulder for him to come out of his daze.

“Sh-Shuichi? Maki!?” Kaito sat up straight, not letting them think he had a moment of weakness, “How are my two favorite sidekicks?” 

A small chuckle was heard as Maki said, “We’re your _only_ sidekicks,” Fondly. And Shuichi was quick to lightly elbow her, exasperated. 

“We’re good!” The detective answered, “But… um… are you ok?” 

Oh no… had they caught on? Did they know? He decided to play it cool, get more information first, “Nah, nah! Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars, is always doing ok!” He shouted happily, making the words come true the moment they left his mouth, and once he was satisfied he said in a more normal voice, “Why? Do I not look ok?”

Both Shuichi and Maki raised their eyebrows at him, like they were completely shocked by the answer. Slowly, Maki started playing with some of her long, raven hair and blushed, “What is the date today?”

Putting his hand to his goatee, Kaito hummed for a second then said, “October… 29th? Two days before Halloween?” Like he was scared that wasn’t the right answer, but he couldn’t for the life of him figure out why he felt that way.

All of a sudden, the bell rang out, telling the students to go to their assigned locations for the day. In his excitement, Kaito immediately grabbed everything he needed and bolted out, leaving a knowing but still bemused Shuichi and Maki in his wake. He didn’t miss both of them shouting ‘good luck’ before the door closed for good. 

It took no time at all to get to his destination, and he slammed the door open with vigor, startling the white haired boy inside. Kaito watched as papers went scattering everywhere, and bright blue eyes widened in embarrassment - but it took him no time at all to start picking them all up with a giddy grin, “Wow! I really gotcha there, huh? Sorry ‘bout that!”

Prosthetic hands shot up and waved frantically, “It’s fine, it’s fine - really! I was just… really tense!” Keebo’s face had been lit up in a bright scarlet but as he tried to catch his breath, he calmed down and went back to his usual attentive persona, “Thank you so much for grabbing those for me! Time really got away from me, so I wasn’t expecting the door to fly open for another few hours... Are we finally going to build that space rover together!?” It was impossible to miss the excited thrill in his voice

Kaito paused, holding the papers delicately. He hadn’t actually looked at the details on the monitor, just saw where he was supposed to go and ran off, but that wasn’t going to stop him - no way! The two had been talking about building a full on data-capturing land rover to be sent, well, anywhere, for months. And the opportunity to spend the whole day with his crush while combining their talents was more than enticing, so he responded with, “Hell yes we are! This luminary is here for all your spacy needs for as long as you need me, you got that!?” It took all his willpower not to crumple the objects in his hands and do his signature poses.

The happy smile on Keebo’s face as he walked towards the astronaut made Kaito’s stomach do flips, and he almost, _almost_ , forgot to hand the papers back, but successfully made the transfer - definitely noting the rush he felt as metal fingers graced his own. Briefly, he wondered if Keebo could feel them, and looked up to see the man focused, intent, and blushing a vivid red. A new look on him, but not an unappreciated one, and Kaito noticed his own face starting to heat up, so he let out a few coughs. 

“What were those papers anyway?” He jumped to a subject, “I didn’t actually read them while I picked them up!” 

He could see the gears whirring in the robotocist’s head as he responded, “Oh! I… actually anticipated your arrival today…” The words were a little distant, despite his face still being red, but bounced back quickly, “You being here was done on purpose! I asked the teacher for you specifically on this day!” 

What!? Keebo specifically asked for him? That was definitely a surprise, but he chalked it up to him wanting some bro/science time! And who was Kaito Momota to deny him such a pleasure! So he grinned from ear to ear and earnestly said, “I’m glad you did! But… what does that have to do with those papers?”

Elegantly, the shorter man grabbed a random page and held it up for his guest to see, “It’s traveling specs and a list of previous rover missions. I don’t think I have to tell the Ultimate Astronaut that we have yet to send one anywhere other than our Moon and Mars… and I think together we could create the first Venus Land Rover!” The pure enthusiasm and _hope_ that radiated off Keebo was nothing short of addicting, and Kaito felt his heart swell with admiration and affection. 

“What are we waiting for, then!? There’s nothing that can stop Team Cyber Space!” His voice boomed, fists connecting for the first time since entering the room. It took mere milliseconds for Kaito to walk towards the advanced computer in the lab and start intensely researching the hardships that would come from trying to land something on the gaseous planet. Keebo, eagerly following suit, pulled up a chair next to him and started sketching out designs and studying materials that could overcome the trials of space. 

Hours flew by with them completely in their own world and, just as it had that morning, the bell signifying the end of the day completely shocked the astronaut as he came out of his workaholic daze. He noticed a pressure against his shoulder and looked to see that their chairs had scooched closer and closer, until their arms were pressed up against one another. It felt so natural that neither had even realized it, but they didn’t voice a compliment nor complaint now. And, if Kaito leaned into the contact a little more after, Keebo didn’t seem to mind.

They stayed like that for longer than what would be deemed casual as they slowly started to pack up and close out of everything. But eventually, Keebo did separate himself, trying to hide his pink-tipped ears under his hair the best he could as he said sadly, “I think it’s time to leave…”

Caught staring, all Kaito could dumbly reply was a sincere, “Yeah.” But his mind was screaming at him. The roboticist seemed just so down now, more so than just ‘he was having a good time and now the fun’s over’, but for the life of him, he couldn’t figure out what was missing. Though, Maki’s words from earlier floated back into his head, _'what is the date today?',_ the 29th… the 29th?? Of October. The… Keebo’s… 

Wait. Keebo’s-!

“I FORGOT YOUR BIRTHDAY!” Kaito screamed, knocking his chair back and falling to the ground in the process. The white haired man squeaked and jumped back maybe an entire yard in fear, but Kaito just looked to the ceiling in shock, “...I forgot your birthday.”

Catching his breath for the second time today, Keebo coughed and gripped his chest as a calming tool. He then walked up to the man defeatedly sprawled on the floor, and sat down next to his head and said matter-of-factly, “I noticed.” With a kind smile. 

Recovering as quickly as he was down, Kaito sat up and turned to face Keebo, a determined look in his eye, “Name it! Anything you want! I would grab the whole galaxy for you.” He had said the words before he could stop them from escaping his mouth, and both men’s eyes went extremely wide. But the Ultimate Astronaut did not have room for doubt, he’d said it - it was the truth - now he was going to own it, “I would grab the whole galaxy for you… if you wanted it.”

“No! No, no! That’s unnecessary! But thank you!” A flustered response came out, his one unruly hair sticking straight up like it had a mind of its own and was equally shocked, “You already got me what I wanted, today!” 

What? Kaito was so hopelessly lost - how could he have…?

_'I was just… really tense.'_

_'I… actually anticipated your arrival today…'_

_'You being here was done on purpose! I asked the teacher for you specifically on this day!'_

Words from earlier flooded in once again, and he gulped. Keebo had specifically requested that he spend the whole day with him for his birthday!? That… That could only mean… he felt the same, right? Right!?

“I like you.” Kaito blurted it out, letting his heart take the lead, “I’ve liked you for a long time! So… So I’m gonna get you an even better present, ok!? Can I take you out? On a date?” He could’ve sworn he actually saw Keebo short circuit - despite him being human. 

“I-I-I-” It very much wasn’t like the roboticist to stutter, “I... l-like you too!” He eventually got out, returning both of them to their blushing mess, “A-And yes! Very much yes to the date!”

Instincts. Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars, was all about following his gut and not questioning it. So as he and Keebo stood back up, he embraced the shorter man, and was pleasantly surprised to feel metal arms snake around him and hold him tight. 

When they separated, with half-lidded eyes Keebo whispered, “Hey… can I kiss-” and didn’t even get to finish before Kaito had tenderly gripped the back of his head and brought their lips together. Though the initial moment had been unintentionally aggressive, it took no time at all for the kiss to turn soft and romantic. Reducing to satisfied hums and deep exhales - like the whole day had led up to this exact moment.

Though Kaito was the one who withdrew first, it was Keebo who broke the silence as he chuckled and stated, “Best birthday ever,” before pulling the astronaut back in for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH BOYYYY 
> 
> So, fun things I got to do for this chapter:
> 
> Researched Rovers! I was _shocked_ to find we hadn't gone anywhere other than the Moon and Mars, yet! ([Source](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rover_\(space_exploration\)#History))  
> My fave planet is Venus (because I'm a Greek Mythology kid and Aphrodite,,, Awoogah,,,) and the fact that we don't have anything planned to even _try_ to get there is until 2027!? Ridiculous!! ([Source](https://www.theatlantic.com/science/archive/2017/01/venus-lost-generation/513479/))
> 
> I also listened to a space-themed 3 hour long transcendental study/relax track the whole time and WOW!!
> 
> PART 2 COMING TOMORROW :3c


	2. Day 2: Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that it's Christmas - Kaito's gonna get it right this time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~I never got Aria a Christmas present despite the fact that she gave me one of the most amazing gifts I have ever received in my entire life!! I originally wanted to draw you IzuFuyuPeko under the mistletoe but I cannot art lmaoooo and I never liked how it looked - so... Kiimota Christmas!!!!~~

They hadn’t even been dating two months as Christmas rolled around - but Kaito Momota was absolutely positive that he was going to give Keebo an actual gift this time!

… If he could figure out what to get him.

“Shuichi I’m _doomed!”_ He exclaimed, face planting into the table, pouting cutely as his best friend watched on. They were hanging out in Kaito’s dorm on an early December afternoon.

The detective ran a hand gently through the back of Kaito’s head, soothing the struggling student, “Don’t you usually listen to your gut?” He said matter-of-factly, “What’s it telling you right now?” 

Pondering, happily letting the nice feeling continue, he mumbled, “I want to give him more kisses… That’s really all I can think about!” Shuichi had the audacity to _chuckle,_ the hypocrite. 

“I get it, I really do, and I don’t think Keebo’s really materialistic, but I’m sure he would love something that told him you’re thinking about him! It doesn’t have to be super expensive or anything!” Then, Shuichi removed his fingers and went to sprawl on the astronaut's bed, as he’d done many times before, laying on his stomach and kicking his feet up, “He’d never admit it aloud, but anytime I even slightly imply to Kokichi that something reminds me of him, he hides how flustered he is by lying even more. It’s really cute… Ah! Sorry! I j-just mean- I’m sure Keebo would love anything you got him… you just gotta… get… him something?” The shorter man slammed his head into the pillow and groaned, embarrassed. 

It was Kaito’s turn to chuckle as Shuichi fidgeted. He finally lifted his head from his desk and said, “I know you’re right… but… what? My gut just says somethin’ ‘space-y’, y’know?” 

The detective finally stilled and turned so that their eyes could meet and hummed, “Well, what do you want him to get you?”

“More kisses.”

 _“Besides_ that.”

Huffing and slightly frustrated, Kaito tapped on his desk and mumbled, “I mean- I’ve had this idea that I wanted Miu to make… but it’s…” He trailed off, not wanting to finish the statement.

“It’s not stupid. C’mon, tell me?” Oh it was so hard for Kaito to resist the best-friend-interrogation-puppy-dog-eyes. Shuichi sat up, yet continued kicking his feet back and forth.

Eventually, the purple haired man acquiesced, “It’s more… something I would want? And I’m nervous he’s not gonna like it as much as I would.” That small statement was all it took for the Detective Brain™ to spring into action. Shuichi started asking the right questions to get Kaito to open up more and more about what his idea was - until they both had a clear vision before them. But, honestly, the astronaut wasn’t upset one bit to have the tables flipped on him. The two of them had come such a long way during their time at school.

He couldn’t have been more proud of his sidekick than he was right now. Even if that really wasn’t what he was supposed to be focusing on. 

Still, a plan was set up then carried out. Shuichi sweet talked Kokichi into coming over and working on drawing up some blueprints for the gift. It had been a very fun afternoon! The two purple-heads actually got along pretty well these days - so long as they had one bluenette there to play liaison for them. They bickered like siblings more than rivals now; which everyone was more than happy about. 

Once the foundations were done, Kaede took the papers to Miu and asked her to make it. Not like the inventor could never say no to her. Though, it ended up not even being necessary to use Kaede - as the inventor had to call Kaito (and Kokichi) into her lab multiple times to make sure the project was accurate before it was done.

Finally, with the device completed, Maki convinced Angie to throw a class Christmas Eve dorm party to keep them all out of the school’s giant courtyard at night. It wasn’t difficult - as Angie was always eager to listen to one voice _almost_ as much as her god’s and absolutely no one but Rantaro headed home over break.

So with all the pieces into place, and the party well underway into the early morning on December 25th, Kaito said he needed to get some air and detached himself from the group cuddle puddle that had happened while watching _Elf._ He was quick to ask Keebo to join him, and his happy, perky roboticist boyfriend was more than excited to join him outside, grabbing his hand and following him with an eager smile.

It took a little bit to get to their destination, and when the shorter man looked around, it took him a moment to realize that they had made it to the open courtyard field. Quizzically he turned to the astronaut and said, “What did you need to do out here?”

Taking a few breaths to prepare himself for the mini-speech he’d been reciting in his head, Kaito finally said, “I didn’t get you anything for your birthday - so I wanted to super make sure you got a holiday present… and, well…” He got out a small white box with a bright blue bow on it, and pushed it in his boyfriend’s direction, “Merry Christmas, Kee!”

Keebo reached for it and slowly, _slowly,_ opened the gift with intense curiosity. And was absolutely surprised and confused to find a pair of glasses sitting inside a plush lining.

Before he could question it, Kaito whispered, “I know, I know - just put them on! Then look up.” So, following the sincerity in his voice, he did.

And, suddenly, the sky lit up through the lenses. As Keebo looked around at the vast openness above him, data was sprawling through the lenses. Knowing he could get overwhelmed, Kaito ran a hand along his back and shifted him to where Mars would be in the sky, nearly at the horizon, grabbing his arm to lift it and tracing his fingers down to his hand to point it at the planet. The sensual moment flustered the roboticist greatly, but he immediately got distracted as the glasses started showing him photos and facts all about Mars; where it was in its rotation, orbit, and more!

When Kaito released his arm, he didn’t even notice. His bright blue eyes were taking in everything - scanning the sky as much as he could.

“It’s…” Keebo choked out, completely emotional, “It’s beautiful. I can learn so much! I...” He changed to look directly at the spiky haired astronaut, relishing in the visual quiet that came from looking at him, “I love it.” 

A giant smile overtook Kaito’s face, and he ran up to the other and embraced him in a tight hug, lifting him up and spinning him once in a full circle before putting him back down, “I’m glad! I’m… really glad! It took a while to decide on what to get you!” He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, though never losing his grin. 

In a moment of pure overwhelmed happiness, Keebo started laughing. Not maliciously, or jokingly, just - emotionally as he said, “I would’ve been happy with just a kiss.” 

But that was enough permission for the taller man to gently caress his shorter boyfriend’s face and tilt it up towards him. He then leaned down and gave him a long, loving kiss before pulling back and smirking, “Can’t I do both?” as he watched his partner blush from head to toe in confirmation. Keebo then shook himself out and looked at the sky to cool off, but found himself mesmerized once again. He didn’t flinch or pull away when Kaito grabbed his hand and started gliding his thumb or the other’s knuckles, and even returned the gesture absentmindedly.

Eventually, he slipped the glasses off his face and broke their interlocked fingers to place the spectacles on Kaito’s face instead, humming, “You’re gonna go there one day, and you’re going to get to see it all in person. And I absolutely cannot wait to help get you there…

Merry Christmas, Kai. I love them so much.” After the words left his mouth, he placed his head on Kaito’s shoulder, hiding his tomato-red face as he mumbled, “But the whole sky is right here in front of me.” 

Nothing more was said as Kaito placed a kiss upon Keebo’s forehead. He wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend and watched the steam of the cold morning exit through his nose, completely enveloped in Christmas bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I researched for this chapter!
> 
> Is Mars in the sky on Christmas? And the answer is _barely_ [Source](https://astronomy.com/magazine/sky-this-month/2020/12/sky-this-month-a-grand-meeting-of-giants#:~:text=Mars%20is%20located%20in%20Pisces,events%20occur%20an%20hour%20earlier.)
> 
> Part three tomorrow ;)


	3. Day 3: Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keebo has never paid attention to Valentine's Day - so he seeks out the knowledge of the Supreme Leader to give him tips!
> 
> This can only go _well_ I assure you~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't wanna give too much away but when it hits, imagine that Keebo is wearing his 10th anniversary outfit!

“Well Keeboy~ You’ve come to the right person! As the King of Romance, I _do_ know a thing or two about Valentine’s Day! But… are you sure you’re ready to come out from that rock you’ve been living under?” Kokichi teased, perched in his lab’s chair. He was doing everything not to completely bounce off the walls with how much power Keebo had just given him. He kept himself childlike - but collected, hiding the sheer _sinister glee_ behind sparkling eyes.

None the wiser, the roboticist nodded, “Y-You know I’ve never had a boyfriend on Valentine’s Day before! I’ve never needed to pay attention to this day… but now… I want to make sure it’s perfect! He’s been so good and sweet to me; getting me amazing gifts and kisses and cuddles and-”

Making a vocal groan, the leader interrupted, “Oooooooook, if I wanted to hear all about my two _favorite_ people making out I would’ve asked-”

“You literally kiss Shuichi deliberately in front of us as a sign of dominance all the ti-”

“NOT the point and we _are_ winning, but it’s gonna be suuuper difficult. I dunno if a robot like you could handle it.”

Huffing, taking a moment to think of a response before blurting something out, Keebo simply muttered, “I am not a robot, Kokichi. How many times have we had this discussion, now?”

The small menace laughed and without missing a beat responded, “Two hundred and six times starting from April! Oh my goodness! It’s almost my Keebo-bullyversary!” Suddenly confetti rained around Kokichi, seeming to come out of nowhere. This started the white haired man, who gasped and got a piece of falling paper on his tongue which he had to spit out. 

“Wha-!? _Kokichi!_ Where did that even-? Y’know what, nevermind, just… tell me about your Valentine's Day traditions.” A pause, “Please.”

Tapping his fingers along his chin, the shorter man responded, “Well, give me what we’re working with. How much do you know of the language of love, hmm?” 

Keebo blushed and looked down at all the colorful strips along the floor and worried his lower lip, “I… know that if we broke it down scientifically and stereotypically to its core components, Valentine’s Day is the tradition of a woman giving chocolate to a man in an expectation that he will reward her with something of equal value in three weeks time on White Day. The type of chocolate and it’s preparation has its own meanings - with a homemade chocolate made specifically for one person at the highest echelon. As generations have passed and politics have shifted, it is not necessarily as straightforward… or… um… straight… but- the idea of gift giving is still at the epicenter of the holiday.” He twiddled his metallic thumbs together as he finished the monologue. 

“My _god_ \- you really are a personified textbook.” A blank-faced Kokichi stared back at him before blinking and looking disinterested instead, “This is why you are _literally_ the most boring person I know. But never fear this is why you came to my secret lair, right? For my help? So... “ Said leader stood up on his throne, towering over his guest, “... are you ready for the **real** traditions?” His smile wide again, kingly-ness radiating about him. 

A small whimper came out of Keebo’s throat before he shook it out and said, “Yes! Yes! I want to learn! I want to be a good boyfriend!” With as much determination as he could muster, looking up towards the powerful presence.

Sighing in victory, Kokichi sat back down and crossed his legs like this was a business transaction, and factly stated, “Really, there’s only one thing you don’t seem to know about: the choreographed dance dedicated to your lover.” 

But, before Keebo could interrupt him, he continued, “It can be any genre, so don’t worry. Personally, I give my beloved detective a traditional Hawaiian Hula dance in a glorious purple get up every year, so that one is off the table. But all other dances are free to be claimed by you! And then, you perform it for them!” All said in a mimicking textbook manner - matching Keebo’s rhetoric almost to the pitch. 

Impressed, the roboticist almost missed the anomaly in the statement before correcting him saying, “You and Shuichi have only been dating since June, th-”

“We’re soulmates bonded through time, space and multiple generations. We’ve been together since before your grandfather’s grandfather’s grandfather’s grandfather’s grandfather was around - _keep up, Keeboy.”_ Kokichi looked… genuinely irritated? “Lovers in so many past lives you couldn’t even imagine any of them! Apologize or I’m not gonna help you learn a dance!” Fearing the worst, Keebo stuttered out a half-hearted apology, but it seemed to be enough for the leader, who returned it with a relieved(?) smile, mumbling, “Good!” 

Then, like that hadn’t happened at all, Kokichi placed an elbow on the chair’s arm and put his chin in his palm. With his other hand he made a ‘go on’ motion and looked at Keebo in confusion when he didn’t immediately answer. Feeling the pressure, the roboticist stammered out the first thing he thought of, “I-I like… H-Hiyoko’s traditional Japanese dance!” And blushed profusely as he admitted it. 

An incredibly happy giggle resounded from the small purple trickster as he cooed, “Of course, of course! Why~ she taught me everything I know! Now, Let’s begin my pristine puppet~”

-x-

So, here Keebo was, in Kaito’s dorm, dressed to the nines in formal Japanese wear. Shuichi and Kokichi were on each of the astronaut’s sides on his bed as the three looked on to the ‘stage’ that was the (surprisingly clean) floor. 

Taking a deep breath, the roboticist glanced at Kokichi who nodded quickly, then released a long breath before giving a prepared speech, “I… I’ve never spent Valentine’s Day with anyone… so I didn’t know I was supposed to prepare a whole dance for you ahead of time- but I promise I worked very hard! Ok, I’m ready to perform the romantic ceremony!” 

Kokichi clicked a button, and a song Kaito didn’t recognize started playing - but that didn’t matter. For as confused as he was about this whole situation, he couldn’t help but stare fondly at the sight as Keebo began elegantly twirling and performing. 

This dance continued on for five whole minutes, with the whole room in absolute awe. Keebo looked completely serene and focused, showcasing all of his feelings intently and passionately. Blue eyes met plum eyes at the end of it, with the white haired man panting rhythmically, but the glow on his face showed nothing but pride. 

Even Kokichi looked impressed, despite being the one to choreograph the whole thing. And the whole room was in a wonderfully stunned hush until Keebo broke the silence, “S-So,” He tried between breaths, “H-How did I do? Was it - _huff_ \- satisfactory for - _wheeze_ \- Valentine’s Day?” 

Nodding dumbly, Kaito kneaded his coat in sheer overwhelmedness. It wasn’t often that he’d get so flustered over something - but this was completely getting to him. And all he wanted to do was kiss his dedicated, talented, _so-fucking-naïve_ boyfriend right here and now - so he got up and grabbed his face and brought them together. When he pulled back, completely unprompted, he whispered, “I love you.” For the first time. To which the shorter man’s mouth fell, shocked. As Kaito realized what happened, his mouth also fell - and they just continued staring at one another for a few minutes until... 

“Ok, well, I think that’s our cue to go~” Kokichi singsonged.

Shuichi _immediately_ interrupted saying, “Read the room!” And hoisted his troublemaker of a partner out the door before turning back and mumbling, “T-The performance was incredible. Please know that Kokichi lied to you and you didn’t have to do that and, um, C-Congratulations!” Then rushed out, letting it click shut behind him.

This left the two other gentlemen embraced in a hug, surrounded by silence once again. It took a few beats for Kaito to take a deep breath and he was just about to let out an apology when Keebo cut him off squeaking, “Me too! I love you too! A-A lot!” The astronaut then released that breath happily, and placed a tender kiss upon the roboticist’s head. 

“Tell me everything.” Kaito whispered into his skin, “What did that little punk make you do?” 

Lightheartedly, the roboticist laughed and sat Kaito down, “Nothing much, I guess. I went to him to ask for advice on the customs of the holiday today about a week ago. He told me that performing a full dance of your choice was a romantic gesture that everyone did for their significant other. I can’t believe I fell for that.” He continued chuckling into his hand - very embarrassed but not upset. 

Slowly, the other started to giggle along, but it turned into a full fit as he asked, “Wait, wait - why _Kokichi?_ Shouldn’t you have gone to Shuichi? Or hell, even Miu?”

The look on Keebo’s face was _priceless_ as he sheepishly looked to the ground in shame, “He’s had feelings for Shuichi literally since the week they met… so I figured he’d be an expert… on the subject?” 

But that just prompted Kaito to laugh even harder as he pulled his darling close, letting him awkwardly hover above him while still standing and started kissing him all over the one side of his face that he could reach, “ _God,_ I love you.”

“I love you, too” Keebo hummed again happily and rested in the crook of his boyfriend’s shoulder. He stayed there happily until his eyes flew open wide and he gasped, “L-Let me get out of these heavy robes!” Running off to his own dorm room without looking back. 

Really, that only aided to how much laughter was coming from the taller man, as he yelled, “HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY,” into the hall for all to hear before flopping back on his bed in pure bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of the Kiimota collection!!!!
> 
> Thank you so much to those who read ♥  
> I actually found this to be a really fun challenge! I've never written for a ship that wasn't my #1 ship for a character - and it was incredibly wonderful practice in detaching yourself from your work in a healthy way! And I ended up having a GREAT time and found that I do genuinely enjoy this duo a lot! And I've come to appreciate it in a new light that I hadn't before! ♥
> 
> With so much love in my heart for Aria, I close this collection here! Happy Valentine's Day! You make me so happy and I'm truly honored that you're a part of my life! I hope that 21 treats you well~ and that you're looking forward to your next milestone being able to rent a car at 25! Bwahahahaha!!!  
> Happy Birthday~  
> Merry Festivus~  
> Happy Valentine's Day... Again!!!! ♥


End file.
